A Proposal, Then Some Sex
by Quillcox
Summary: This is a little one shot between Emma and Ash. 'M' for a REASON! There may or may not be a sequel at this time. Apologies.


**Hola, guys! I felt like writing this one shot because I have strange mind…but then again, if you're reading this, then you must have a strange one too! Funny how that works. Anyway, please enjoy this little scene between Emma and Ash. I don't own H2O: Just Add Water, in any way, shape, or form.**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Ash." said Emma, happy to have finally have connected with him on the phone. They had been dating for over six years. Cleo and Lewis had gotten married two years ago, and Rikki was engaged to Zane for nine months now.<p>

"Hey, Em! Glad to hear from you. It's been a while." he replied, the joy evident in his voice.

"You want to go to the Moon Pool later?" she asked.

"Sure!" he answered. "I'll meet you there." he said. Emma smiled. She cut the connection and jumped off the couch.

"Emma! Where are you going?" her mother's voice sounded through the house.

"I'm going out with Ash for a bit, Mum!" she called.

"You should really marry that boy already, Em!" she responded. "It's been six years!" Emma rolled her eyes.

"You know that the man proposes, Mum!" she called back.

"Even so…" she finished. Emma shook her head and ran out the door, shutting it behind her.

* * *

><p>Whoosh! Went the water as Emma turbo-sped through the depths of the sea. As she swam into the Moon Pool, she noticed something flickering. Like…fire! Her eyes widened and she swam up to the surface, ready to freeze it, and saw Ash.<p>

"Ash!" she said, happy to see him. He had decorated the Moon Pool cavern with candles and a few streamers.

"Emma!" he said, just as happy.

"This place is amazing!" she said. "Did you do this all yourself?"

"Yeah." he said. "Come on up." Emma grabbed the edge of the pool and heaved herself up. As she left the water, the heat from the candles quickly dried her off and she morphed back into a human. As she approached Ash, he turned around and produced a picnic basket out of nowhere. Emma smiled.

"A picnic?" she asked. Ash nodded. "Awesome!" she said. "I haven't had one in ages." Ash smiled.

"Care to eat?" he asked. Emma nodded enthusiastically.

"What do we have?" she asked.

"Strawberries, pineapples, burgers, watermelon, and chips." **(I don't know what kinds of food they have in Australia, I don't live there.)** Emma reached in and took out some burgers and a bag of chips. Ash reached in and took everything out, then got himself a burger and watermelon. They ate in silence, watching the Moon Pool and the flickering candle light. As they both finished all the food Ash prepared, they put the wrappers back in the basket.

"That was a great meal, Ash." said Emma.

"I'm glad you liked it, Em." he said. They leaned forward, and their lips met. Ash licked Emma's bottom lip, hoping to gain entrance. She allowed, and their tongues began to fight for dominance. Ash won after ten minutes of that, and he broke off the kiss. Emma cocked her head sideways.

"What's up, Ash? You look very uncomfortable."

"Nothing." he said. He seemed to come to a decision, and reached behind him. He pulled out a small velvet box.

"What's that, Ash?" asked Emma, a little confused. Then her mouth opened into a perfect 'O'.

"Emma Gilbert…will you marry me?" Emma's eyes went wide, and gasped.

"Yes." she said. "Yes, Ash, I will." she said, shedding tears of joy. He handed her a towel, and slipped the ring on her finger.

"Towel…?"

"Tears." he said. She quickly applied the towel to her face and wiped off the tears before she transformed. They leaned in for another kiss, and Ash slipped his hand up the back of Emma's shirt and found her bra strap. She flinched.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked, concerned. She hesitated for a second, and then nodded.

"Before I lose my nerve." she said. He disconnected the strap and her bra fell down onto the cavern floor. Emma lifted her t-shirt up and revealed her chest and her breasts. Ash reached forward and started to fondle them fondly. Emma blushed as she reached forward towards Ash's pants and undid the belt, the buckle, and then the zipper. Ash let go and reached towards her pants, and did the same thing Emma just did, unzipping and unbuckling. They stood up, Ash taking of his shirt and both were taking off their pants. All articles of clothing were tossed to the side, and the two rubbed against each other, forcing Emma to get wet and Ash's erection to grow. Quickly, he got his boxers off of him and quickly got Emma's underwear off of her.

"Ready?" he asked her. She nodded consent.

"Yes." she replied. They laid on the rough, cold floor of the cavern, Ash on top and Emma underneath. Ash aligned himself with her entrance, and plunged in, ignoring the hymen and going right through it, causing Emma to cry out in pain. As his seven inch dick was fully in, Emma gasped, trying to get used to this new sensation.

"All right." she said. "Go." Ash pulled out a little, and went right back in, the rough surface of his dick rubbing against the inside of her vagina. He pulled out, realigned himself, and plunged back in. Emma was surprised.

"I…never knew…how enjoyable…this could be." she said. Ash grinned.

"You have no idea." he said. "Incoming."

"Incoming? What do you…" she trailed off as she felt muscles contract, and he fired a load of semen into her.

"Oh, god, Ash." she said.

"Feel good?" he asked.

"You have no idea." she replied. "And-oh. My turn, I guess." She could feel her muscles contracting, and orgasmed right onto Ash's dick. He pulled himself out of her and dived into the Moon Pool. Emma shook her head, threw her clothes into it, and dived in as well. Ten seconds later, her clothes vanished, and she turned into a mermaid. **(A/N: I'm making up the clothes disappearing part, NOT from the show.)** Suddenly, the Moon Pool started to bubble, just like when the full moon passes by. Except the moon wasn't even close to full, and it wasn't nighttime. **(Also making this part up.)** Then it subsided, and the bubbling stopped. Ash and Emma kissed again.

"See you tomorrow?" asked Emma.

"Count on it." Ash smiled. They departed their separate ways, not knowing what had happened.

* * *

><p><strong>That was my little one shot. When I get…like…10 reviews for this story, then I'll post a sequel about what happened. You want to know what happened, review!<strong>

**~Quillcox**


End file.
